Usagi's Beast
by KnowledgeRobot
Summary: In the months after Galaxia's defeat, the Senshi are relaxing, when three strange men appear needing to talk to Usagi. The news they bring changes everything. Haru/Michi/Usa pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and any OC's. Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owner(s).**

 **This story** is **going to include a relationship between** **three** **women. If this offends you, please stop reading!**

 **On with the story!**

Usagi glared at the three, _admirably_ taller, men standing in front of her. The men each refused to meet her eyes, finding their feet far more interesting at the moment. "Will one of you explain what you three are doing here?" Usagi growled, causing the men to flinch on the steps of the Jinja. Even though Galaxia had been defeated a few months ago, the Senshi still made a point of meeting at the Jinja to make sure no new evil came up, and keep in touch with each other's lives.

The Senshi had been in the middle of one such meeting when these three men burst through the door, each wearing skin tight t-shirts that clearly displayed both their muscles and identical tattoo of a wolf howling to the moon on their right biceps, saying that they needed to speak with Usagi at that very moment. Usagi had been sitting off to the side, smiling as she watched her friends interact. Her eyes had finally drifted to the corner she had been fighting to keep them away from, barely catching a glimpse of aqua and dirty blonde, when the men appeared. At first, Usagi was overjoyed for the distraction, however when she saw who the distraction was, a deep sense of dread filled her. Usagi had quickly stopped her friends/Senshi from doing anything to the men, herding them outside and down the steps as she told the Senshi still inside to not worry and stay there.

And that is how the four people find themselves in this standoff, waiting for someone to explain. The tallest man, a raven haired and navy-blue eyed male appearing to be in his mid-twenties, took a deep breath, his foot claiming a tentative step forward. "Alpha," his voice equivalent to a rumble of thunder, "we come bearing bad news. Kenshin-sama has moved to the Great Beyond, and as his only heir, you must come back to the pack."

Usagi felt as though all the air left her lungs in one fell swoop. She tilted her head up, taking in the few lone clouds dancing through the deep blue sky, before bobbing her head curtly at the three men in front of her. "Thank you, Katsuo-san, for telling me." The tall man, now known as Katsuo nodded once before stepping back in line. Her eyes drifted to the other two men who had yet to move. They landed on the shortest of the three, a red haired sea-green eyed man appearing to be in his early-twenties whose foot began to trace patterns in the dirt. "Aoi-san," Usagi's voice pierced the air between them, causing the red headed man's body to twitch. "What didn't he tell me?"

The youngest twitched again before taking a deep breath and a surprisingly sure half-step forward. "The Elders refuse to acknowledge you as Kenshin-sama's heir unless you are able to prove you are the prophesied child."

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, she really didn't want to tell them under these circumstances, but desperate times call for desperate measures and what not. She turned to the last man, only a couple inches shorter than Katsuo. He had light blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. The man hadn't moved an inch since the conversation started, but feeling Usagi's stare directed at him prompted him to slowly incline his head until their eyes met. A growl escaped Usagi unbidden, but these men had come onto her territory, uninvited, and now one of them DARED to look her in the eye. The blonde quickly averted his gaze, but Usagi's beast had been awoken with that simple act of defiance, and it demanded total submission.

Usagi's growl deepened, and suddenly the area the three men found themselves in was drenched in an oppressive aura. The weight of the aura, that the men knew to be Usagi's will, pressed down on their shoulders, dropping each of them to their knees. Next, it placed its weight on their heads, manipulating them into bearing their necks. As the men held this position of total submission, Usagi fought to control her beast. To calm it so that it would release the men from its hold. From her hold.

 _Please. Let them go._ Usagi begged.

 **They challenged us. They dared challenge us, their ALPHA! And in front of our mates!** The beast's voice echoed in Usagi's head, taking the form of a rumbling growl.

 _Our mates weren't here to see their challenge._ Usagi fought to soothe the beast. _And you have quelled any other challenge they may have been tempted to present._

And it was true, the men were in a completely submissive position, practically laying on the ground with their necks barred. If Usagi wanted, she could kill them all at that very moment.

Except, not everything Usagi said was true. While the men were busy submitting, and Usagi tried to control her beast, the Senshi had come outside to try and see what was so important about these men that their princess had practically run from the room to speak with them. And as such, each of the Senshi had seen the interaction, including the two who Usagi's beast had been wanting to claim since they had first met.

Usagi felt her beast suddenly calm, the growl in her chest no longer rumbling, appearing to want to prance about. **Our mates saw our power. They saw us make those three submit. They saw our strength...** The beast thoughts continued in a similar tangent, prompting Usagi's aura to release the three men in front of her, and making Usagi look up the steps of the Jinja to see her Senshi staring down at them, completely gobsmacked.

"Shit." Usagi whispered. This really was not how she wanted them to find out. Usagi turned back to the three men, each returned to their former positions, eyes once more landing on the one who prompted that little power display. "Yamato-san." Her voice held a cold edge that caused him to flinch. " You would do well to remember your place." His head bowed lower. She then addressed them as a whole. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" After each nodded, Usagi sighed again. "Alright. Go to that place and get settled in. We will meet at the Crown arcade tomorrow afternoon." She then turned to look up at her Senshi. "I have some explaining to do."

The men took that as the dismissal it was, leaving with only a murmured, "As you have said Alpha, so it shall be."(1). Then they were gone, leaving Usagi to deal with her very confused Senshi.

 **A/N2: (1) I took this from the Grey Wolves series. Great books. You should read them.**

 **So... What did you think? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I can't promise not to do it again, especially because I'm just starting school, but I will update asap!**

 **On with the story!**

Usagi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "So," she started "exactly how much-"

She was interrupted by Rei. "What was that Odango!?" She barked, her face already turning as red as her planet.

"Well, you see…" Usagi started, her face never dropping the smile even as she let her eyes drift to the back of the group, cerulean locking on to ruby, silently asking if now was a good time. The barely existent nod back was all she needed. Her eyes drifted from Pluto back to Mars as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm a shifter, and as my uncle has just passed, I now will need to return to his estate and take my rightful place as Alpha."

The Senshi were mute with shock as she continued. "I was named heir by my uncle when I was born. He believed that I am the wolf mentioned in one of our great prophecies. However, the elders of the pack don't, and I need to convince them."

Here, Ami got over her surprise, curiosity winning out. "Why would you need to convince them? Won't you be Alpha no matter what? And you said you were a wolf, right? What does it look like? And can you only change on full moons, or at will? What about clothes? Do they get ripped when you change? Or is there magic that keeps them intact? What about ma-"

Usagi's hand blocked the rest of her last question, a blush fighting its way up her cheeks. "Ami-chan, I promise to answer all of your questions, but you need to give me the chance to speak, OK?" Ami's own blush now decorated her face as she slowly nodded.

The other Senshi all nodded along with her, their own curiosities taking over. Though one still had a question that needed to be voiced.

"Can you prove it?" Usagi's attention snapped toward dirty blond hair, the aqua directly next to it keeping her locked in that spot. Haruka's question hung in the air, filling them all with doubt and Usagi with apprehension.

"Yes." She whispered, not needed the racer to elaborate on what she wanted proven. "And I can answer a few of Ami's questions along the way." Usagi backed away from the blue haired girl, her hand drifting back to her side. "The first is the clothes. No, there is no magic to keep them intact. And I can also change at will. We are shifters, not Were's." She reached down, pulling off her shirt, any sense of modesty gone as she started stripping in front of her friends.

A few squeaks escaped Ami, but neither she nor any of the other Senshi turned around. All too curious to miss even a second. Even to preserve their princess's modesty. When the last piece of clothing fell to the floor, Usagi's eyes drifted closed as she sucked in a deep breath, gathering the will necessary to take on her second form. Quickly, she felt the change begin. It all happened in less than a second. If any of her Senshi had blinked, they would have missed it. Bones snapped, skin ripped, hair grew until Usagi was no longer a human girl. Instead, a large, silver furred wolf stood in her place. She stood at 5'6", her body, though covered in fur, easily distinguishable as made of pure muscle. Her fur shined like the moon, taking on the same appearance as Neo-Queen Serenity's. Her teeth, which were bared in a wolfy grin, were each easily 2" long. In all aspects, she appeared fearsome and beautiful. Though any chance of the Senshi feeling intimidated evaporated when Usagi yipped, flipping over onto her back, tail whipping up a dust cloud as she asked for a belly rub. The inner Senshi immediately complied. The four girls each happily began rubbing wolf-Usagi, taking pleasure in their princess's obvious delight in the affection. The outer Senshi congregated around them, grinning at the younger girls.

Usagi revelled in the attention, though soon the reason why she never shifted in front of others reared its ugly head. While in human form, Usagi held the reins. But as a wolf, the beast had more control, causing her beast form to be more instinctual. And when the scents that the beast loved the most drifted into her senses, Usagi lost all say, and the beast took over.

She flipped back onto all fours, ignoring the distressed cries of her best friends as she charged the outers.

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Please comment on this chapter too, it's what kept me going, and helped me write this chapter!**


End file.
